


Budding Leaves

by ChainsAroundWings (AlzeahXei)



Series: Trees That Grow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Non-Monogamous Society, Omega Jordan Parrish, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shota, Socially Accepted Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzeahXei/pseuds/ChainsAroundWings
Summary: John is having a rut. Jordan is there to relieve him and Stiles. Derek is (willingly) roped into caretaker duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Are you in the right fiction? Have you read the tags?  
> _If you’re curious and a greenie to this kind of material, proceed with CAUTION! In the end, you may or may not hate fics like these. Don’t worry, no one’s going to judge your preferences (well, unless you read it out loud to family, friends, or in plain public).  
> _If you ABSOLUTELY HATE or **HAVE RELATED TRIGGERS** regarding this type of fictional literature, please head back to the main page or something else. There IS a lot of other remarkable and socially accepted fictions out there written by great writers. Seriously, _go to them_. Shoo.  
>  _If you’re just _plain haters_ who read through this fic just to give me or any other authors like me homophobic and scathing comments, please, just leave. I **DO NOT** tolerate bigotry. My motto is: If God send us to hell just because we don’t love the ‘RIGHT’ way, why give us a heart to love in the first place? And using God as an excuse so we could only love the opposite sex is like encouraging the notion that females only existed just for breeding and overpopulate this planet.  
>  Which, just, NO.

There was a rare lull in the station today – no criminals to apprehend nor junkie to process, no multiple pile-up at the bottle-neck highway that needs officers to smooth away the traffics from nosy onlookers. No calls from Mrs. Elliot about the weird chirping sound in her gutter. Again.

The day passed by sluggishly, providing the deputies behind desk time and chance to update and complete their reports. For one, accumulated paperwork ALWAYS gets out of hand, and for two, they have nothing better to do anyway.

Besides, it’s a kind of twisted amusement for the deputies to watch Sheriff cringes at the mountain of reports the moment he opens his office door.

In the quiet station even whispers were amplified, let alone the sudden shrill from Parrish’s phone that had everyone’s shoulders jumped in alert. Parrish shot up from his seat and sent his glaring colleagues sheepish grin while the phone went quiet on the second ring. A beat later Derek’s phone came to life, and fortunately the deputy had his on vibration. He barely glanced at the name on screen as he saved his works and shut the computer down.

He caught Parrish’s gaze as he moved to his feet and tipped his chin towards the door. Parrish nodded, his departure delayed as he actually said goodbyes to all deputies and received some in return. By the time he was out of the station, Derek was already in the cruiser and ready to roll out to the street.

“You know you don’t have to bother with pleasantries.” Derek said as they hit the road down towards the sheriff’s house.

Parrish shrugged under the seat belt. “No harm in chivalry.”

Derek snorted as he paused at a stop sign, waited for Old Man Campbell’s truck to move, before resuming the journey. “You know there are others that aren’t as nice as you.”

Parrish blushed and stared at his lap, teeth biting his bottom lip to refrain from reply.

It’s quite the irony of this world that still boggled the mind of philosophers. Human ancestors evolved to three distinct dynamics, alpha, beta and omega, and were engineered in their primal conscious to form family, a pack – like wolves, predator, hunter, protector – yet alphas were the one that rut like the prey they feast on.

The scientists proclaimed it was a survival instinct inherited from predecessors since before civilization was born, the alpha’s need to ensure that their seed was planted securely inside as many of the beta or omega they knotted. A rut was triggered usually by a fertile omega in close association with the alpha, as early as the age of sixteen. It’s a heated urge to fuck and mate and breed that drove alphas to their knees before the primal need, and insanity if they’re left to deal with rut alone. So, despite having a mate, no one would blink twice should the alpha fuck more than one during his rut, nor if the one they took shared their blood or not.

That, and having another cunt would give the mate enough time to rest and take care of the children. Luckily, modern medicine had helped in birth control and prevented overpopulation. And the protest rally in early 19th century had established the decree that alphas were only allowed to knot pack members and mate.

John Stilinski had lost his mate in childbirth, postpartum bleeding had taken the omega away from her child and mate. In order to focus on bringing up their child, John’s rut had gone onto hiatus, a woe to those traditional alphas that suggested John to leave his son at the orphanage and allow nature to take back its order. It was the gun on the deputy’s hips that prevented his son to be snatched away from his arms.

“I’m not yet that old and my dick isn’t shrivel up to the size of a pea. I’m capable to fuck without a knot, let alone a rut.” John once said and slammed the door with the sort of steel finality into the face of scandalized alphas.

Though, as if to shoot their misgivings in the face, John’s rut awoken when Stiles was six. Despite he was an omega, Stiles remained too young, too new to take his father’s knot. As the newly elected sheriff and Head Alpha of Beacon County Sheriff Department, he was allowed to knot the betas and omegas working under him. Jordan Parrish, a newly transferred deputy from another state, was one of the few chosen, and a regular guest to the Stilinski’s household since.

He would be the omega that John knotted a few times into, and together with the alpha coached Stiles from taking his father’s fingers to be able to greedily suck John’s dick into either holes. Two years later and Stiles was allowed to take John’s knot, but since John was a responsible parent despite under the spell of rut, he would rather cut off his own dick than tolerating Stiles to neglect his studies.

The moment Derek and Parrish entered the house, their nose were assaulted by the heavy scent of alpha musk and sweat and omega’s slick and alpha’s semen. There were no guttural growls or creaking bed as they climbed the stairs, signaling that it would take a few minutes after John’s knot to reduce in size before another wave of rut consume him.

Both alpha and omega came upon the sight of Stiles on his father’s lap, languidly kissing without a care of the world. The omega’s small frame was the reason why Stiles could ride his father’s knot without cutting blood flow to his feet. John’s hands roamed his son’s body thoroughly, seemingly massive on waiflike form as fingers stroked from shoulders to ass to stretched rim, from playing with his tits to fondling his cock, each moans drank and tugged eagerly by lips and tongues.

John’s hips rolled lazily, no doubt massaging Stiles’ prostate from the mewls and sighs escaping the omega’s throat, dainty fingers grabbing onto broad shoulders as an anchor. Derek was certain the blood in his body had all headed south, and from the quiet pants beside him, he was sure Parrish wasn’t far behind from staining his brief with his slick.

Stiles whined in protest when John finally pulled back, ignoring his son pursuing lips as he lifted Stiles off his dick, knot long shrunk. He nibbled a little on an ear and sent his son off with a playful slap on his bottom. “Your turn’s up, kid. Now go and finish your homework.”

Stiles pouted as he put on the babydoll on the edge of the bed – sheer white with baby blue lace, pink nipples and half-hard cock a tease under the opaque fabric. John merely laughed as he took a mouthful of water from the glass at the nightstand. He stretched a few kinks out and headed straight for Parrish, hand underneath the belt and kneading the omega’s ass while his tongue delved deep down his throat. Parrish’s fingers had a hard time in choosing to divest his uniform or acquainting with the alpha’s pecs. John let out a low growl whenever his nipples were brushed by exploring hands.

John tore away long enough to give Stiles another quick kiss and give Derek a reminder. “Make sure he complete all his assignment–”

Stiles groaned, exasperation flared in his eyes. “Daaad, stop nagging.”

“–and keep him company. He tends to get into more trouble when he’s bored.”

“Of course, sir.” Derek gave John a two-finger salute as Stiles pulled him away from the bedroom. Parrish’s keens could be heard from the ajar door, no doubt already having John’s tongue lapping into his cunt as Derek and Stiles retreated into the living room, the coffee table riddled with books and papers and stationary.

“Are you still competing with the Martin girl?” Derek took a seat on the couch and pulled Stiles into his lap, hands beneath the babydoll and thumb drawing circles into porcelain soft skin.

“She’s the one that started it.” Stiles rolled his eyes long-sufferingly, earning a chuckle. “Both of us are two weeks ahead of everyone else in our class. I think the teachers are playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who should keep us in their class next year.”

Instead of commenting and tripping further down that rabbit hole, Derek took a closer look at the papers on the table. “These seem a lot to complete.”

“It’s only Math, History and English. I can finish them with the hour.”

Derek nodded as he switched on the TV. Stiles could, but his ADHD was the reason why he would lose focus far too soon before the pencil actually touches the paper. That was why John needed an extra help to keep an eye on his son and enforcing routines and rewarding positive behaviors. AND nip bad manners on the bud.

A finger slid under Stiles’ chin and lifted his lips to meet with Derek’s, the kiss wet and sloppy. The kiss was ended shortly as Derek nip swollen bottom lip. Stiles’ knees were on either side of Derek’s thigh, the omega straddling him as he caught up to his breath while Derek shifted attention towards Stiles’ collarbones. Stiles’ hips had been rolling all the while they were kissing, and now there was a visible tent between Derek’s legs.

“Stiles,” Derek planted his lips on an ear shell, enjoying the shivers that raced passed his fingers. “Help me with my dick and warm it while you do your homework?”

Two slim brows furrowed skeptically. “You want me to write on your abs?” One finger poked at the chest as emphasis.

Derek let a grin danced on his mouth. “I can promise you your paper won’t sink between my skins. Use a book as a solid surface, if you want.”

Stiles sighed dramatically, as if Derek had asked him to pluck the moon from the sky, but the omega scooted backwards nonetheless, kneeling comfortably as he drawn the zip down and pull the alpha’s dick out. Stiles laved on each of his balls first, licking a stripe up to the head and finally sinking the cook into his mouth. Fingers buried in the omega’s hair were neither gripping on tight nor shoving the boy forward until the head bump his throat. They were merely there, occasionally massaging the boy’s scalp and earning shuddering moans that poured from his throat to the cock in his mouth. Derek threw his head back, groaning from the depth of his lungs as he kept tight reigns on his hips from thrusting into the warm and snug cavern.

Stiles alternated between suckling and kitten licks, his fingers pumping the remaining parts that didn’t fit into his mouth until the cock was proudly jutting, head shining from saliva. “Enough,” Derek groaned out as he lightly tugged on the omega’s hair. “Enough, Stiles. I don’t want to come yet.” He hauled Stiles up easily by his waist, chasing his taste from the omega’s mouth while easing his cock into Stiles’ ass, hissing with pleasure as tight heat effortlessly wrapped around his cock. Lithe body arched at the intrusion, and a couple of wriggles finally settled Stiles enough, the meat of his bottom sitting on the alpha’s balls.

Like they’d planned, Derek rested his head on the couch arm while Stiles spread his works on the alpha’s chest. Knees bent so Stiles could occasionally rest his back on firm thighs.

“Like your throne?”

Stiles let his shoulder sagged and body lax for a minute, then bounced back with a shrug. “It’s alright.”

Since he could only do one assignment at a time on the narrow surface, Stiles had to complete the one on hand before proceeding to the next one. Derek switched the channel to a game played the previous night and lowered the volume into a background voice, not wanting to distract Stiles any more than he needed. His hands stayed underneath the babydoll, fingers caressing every available skin.

Stiles mumbled the equations used, wrote them down with rapid flourish. With every question answered, Derek would play with his tits, a simple pinch and rub on the nubs that would have the omega’s ass twitched, but not enough to hump the dick inside him.

When Stiles completed his History homework, Derek alternately sucked and nibbled on each nipple until they were tight and puffy, Stiles pants hot breath on his cheek. He flicked one and wondered aloud. “Have you started lactating?”

Stiles licked his bottom lip, and Derek chased his tongue. He then nipped the boy’s jaw before marking his neck with small, sharp bites. “No. Not yet. Though Melissa said since I didn’t follow the script, I may have milk by ten.”

Derek mouthed one and twisted the other nipple, temporary caught up in the fantasy of sucking creamy, white milk straight from a nub. Stiles’ whimpering had him broke back into reality as he laid back for Stiles to finish his last homework, hands now kneading and spreading ass cheeks apart. “We alphas scent the change in your body. Pheromones telling us you’re ready to be breed. You were six when you first induced pseudo-rut to your father, lactating by ten isn’t very farfetched.” Hands trailed back to the tits, each one tugging and rolling between thumb and index finger. “I wonder if John would let us nurse you.”

The edge of the pencil landed on soft lips, and Derek gave one nipple a stinging pinch. Stiles breath hitched but he didn’t lean away. “Of course he will. Dad isn’t selfish not to share me. But I don’t want to be regularly producing milk. Cleaning up in school is going to be a nuisance if they leak constantly.”

“We won’t want to over-stimulate your tits then.” Nail scratched a hardened nub before both hands settle on the omega’s slim waist. Stiles pursed his lips, but not for the assignment under his attention. Derek ran a finger over stretched rim, reminding the boy of his priority.

Finally Stiles punctuated the end of his sentence with an exclamation mark. He tossed the paper and stationary on the table, only the hands on his hips kept him from bouncing on the cock sheathed within him. “Come on, Derek! Now. NOW.”

“Hmmm,” Derek hummed as he inhaled hungrily the blooming scent of arousal around Stiles’ neck. “You think you’re good enough to be rewarded with a fuck?”

“YES! Yesyesyesyes. Fuck me now. Pleeease Derek.”

Derek chuckled into their kiss. “You’re right. Such a good omega, fulfilling your alphas orders.” Stiles cried out as his cock was squeezed and stroked. “So proud of you.”

Stiles whined in distress when Derek pulled his dick out. The alpha flipped him on his hands and knees, two fingers sliding smoothly into the tiny hole. Both arms buckled as the fingers found his prostate and was rubbed firmly, gasps and moans filling the room as his hips jerked for more friction.

“Dereeek,” Stiles cried, keens when his fingers were slapped away from his cock. “Derek, knot me.”

Derek chuckled into the skin that connected neck and shoulder, tongue tracing the constellation of moles on the boy’s body. “You know alphas can’t knot outside of rut, Stiles.”

“Want yours…” The whine was choked into gasp as the alpha gave one plump cheek a sharp bite, not enough to draw blood but would definitely smart for a while. Derek pumped his fingers of an insufficient parody of his dick, but with the added licking on his rim had Stiles rapidly building for a release. Only after Stiles’ load had spilled that Derek replaced his fingers with his cock, pounding deep and relentlessly into the omega’s pliant cunt since he wasn’t far behind for his own orgasm. The fingers that dug into the boy’s hip would no doubt leave a chain of bruises behind.

Outside of rut an alpha’s knot was practically nonexistent. Even if they do, the knot was small and only a few that could last less than five minutes. Derek’s knot was down after thirty seconds staying inside the omega and filling him with his seed. He only pulled out when there was none to be milked, watching as the combine come from both John and his trickled down Stiles’ thigh. He would need a shower later, but now, with the omega melting in his embrace, Derek might as well not miss the chance for cuddles.

“So good, Stiles. Letting us use you as we want.” Derek murmured each word into slack mouth, exchanging long and lazy kisses. “Such a perfect omega for me.”

Upstairs, Parrish’s moans had subsided to pants, lips swollen and loose as his lungs heaved for air, hands hanging limply onto the headboard. Behind him, John was lapping away sweat that pooled at the small of his back, the alpha’s knot stretching his rim and walls, his come filling the omega pulse after pulse.

Fingers snaked into blonde hair and wrenched, directing Parrish to crane over his shoulder to meet John in heated kisses and sloppy bites. One hand slid down to play with the nipple clamps, while the other stroked his slight bulge abdomen.

When the knot deflated, the alpha’s enthusiasm to flip the omega on his back had a laugh punched out of Parrish as he landed on the pillows. With the nipple clamps yanked off, John suckled until milk started to drip, filling his mouth with the taste of cream and sweetness like no other. When the first nipple dried up, John instantly latched for the other; his groan could be mistaken as purr as milk glazed his tongue before slipping down his throat.

All the while Parrish played with the baby hair on the alpha’s nape, a random tune hummed accompanying the light smile on his face.

 

 

.*.*.

 

Derek and Stiles were taking dinner – they ordered pizza. Stiles sitting on Derek’s lap while the alpha hand-feed him – when the little omega perked up as Parrish entered the kitchen with only a threadbare shirt and an empty pitcher in hand.

“Dad’s taking a break now?”

“Not for long,” Parrish said as he filled up the pitcher. “I think his rut is about to subside. He’s not incessantly growling at me when I insist him to finish a banana before I let him fuck me.”

Depending on his environment and situation, an alpha rut could last from few hours to days, but never more than five. The longest rut John had was about three and a quarter days.

“I think it’s best for him to take leave for another day.” Parrish glanced at Derek and gained a nod in return, and then his gaze fell on Stiles, a small smirk playing on his lips. “John said you can have the next turn, then it’s bed time.”

Stiles’ feet were on the floor next. The omega dashed to the second floor with full speed.

Parrish’s laughter bounced around the quiet kitchen while Derek stuffed the remaining pizza into the fridge, eyes rolling at the near endless energy burning inside the boy. The omega bumped shoulder with the alpha, the smile he donned small and open. “John said you can stay over. He needs someone to drive his son to school and his deputy to work.”

“What am I, glorified chauffeur?”

“Nah, more favoritism than glory involved.” Parrish didn’t head for the bedroom, and Derek asked his question with only one noise. “Words. Use them. I’m taking a bath.” A coy look was directed at Derek before it was removed along with the shirt. “And do you know the bathtub provides a great view of the master bedroom?”

The corner of Derek’s mouth tugged up as Parrish turned the water off and slid into the tub, sinking into the water until only his head and neck were visible. Derek took a seat on the rim and in tandem both turned to face the bedroom, watching as John suckled on Stiles’ dick while fingering the boy’s tight hole. Stiles’ body a taut arch, chest heaving as pleasure crashed mercilessly on him.

“Do you know why the betas and omegas get excited when John chooses them to share his rut with?” Parrish rested his chin on folded arms, water droplets trailing between his shoulder blades before blending in with the bigger body of water. He continued on without waiting for a reply. “The captain from my first job was a brute who thinks with his knot and nothing else. Sure, we’re counted as his pack, but the man would only take and take and take. He wouldn’t even bother with anyone else’s orgasm. He barely glances at our work, barely taking our achievements into account. To him, we’re merely cocksluts, a hole for him to stuff his knot into.

“It was scary, to have no one acknowledges you other than for your body.” On the bed, John was kissing Stiles’ pants away as his dick was taken to the hilt. John didn’t move immediately, content to stay still for a while longer and savor the warm. Stiles, impatient Stiles, had his hips rocking and fucking himself on his father’s cock. “When John first asked for me, I was apprehensive to answer his call, although Tara said it was perfectly fine to refuse the sheriff. He was different though. John doesn’t only take; he’s willing to satisfy us first before slipping us his knot. It’s rare, even now, to find an alpha that could bring you both to heaven and safely back to earth.”

Parrish let his eyes fall closed. “It’s nice. Not to be dictated by our impulses.”

Derek slanted him a glimpse before returning to watch as John flipped them over, contented to lean back on the pillows and let his son ride out his own orgasm. Stiles didn’t disappoint, impaling himself on John’s cock on each downward thrust, with only John’s hands on his thighs to lessen the speed and too rough scraping along the inside of the omega’s ass. “And when he mates you?”

“Hopefully I can give him children as beautiful as Stiles then,” Parrish waggled his brows that Derek couldn’t help but snort at the ridiculous gesture. “Besides, I’m not the only one that wants a Stilinski as mate.”

Derek flicked his wrist, and true to aim, a handful of water slapped the omega’s face, resulting in indignant splutter muffled as Parrish scrubbed the water droplets away. Parrish tried a glare, but at the mischievous grin overtaking the alpha’s lips, he rolled his eyes instead and laid back into warm water. The disturbed water distorting his body but not the beauty of it. “It’s obvious to both John and your pack, you know, when you sneaked through the window and knotted Stiles for your last rut.”

Fingers barely concealed the alpha’s scarlet cheeks as he faced the ceiling. “Oh my GOD. Why is everyone still talking about it…”

“I doubt Laura and Peter will ever shut up about your shame. Any of it, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know them.” The reply had Parrish sniggered and giving the alpha a consoling pat. Derek’s shoulders dropped, but at least he looked less morose. Inside the bedroom, John’s knot had Stiles tied to him, the omega gently scratching his father’s scalp as John savored his tits, both ignoring the white streaks coating their stomachs. Derek swallowed the urge to clean Stiles with his tongue and stood up.

“I’m going to bed.”

Parrish waved swiftly, no intention of getting out of the bath yet. “Try not to keep Stiles awake for too long.”

The pointed look directed at John had Parrish giggling into the water, ripples and bubbles expanding out on the otherwise calm surface.

Giving the father and son one last lingering look, Derek headed for Stiles’ room. It had the ‘organized-disaster’ clutters, typical of a boy’s bedroom with heap of cloths by one corner and miscellaneous on the other. Only the floor was planted with more books than, say, porn magazine, and Derek wasn’t sure if he should be amused or not. He let gravity pulled him onto the narrow twin bed, and vowed any bed in the foreseeable future had to be no less than size king.

He was about to doze off when the door opened. His arms expanded on reflex and caught the figure before his ribs could be abused on. Derek easily swung the petite omega to his side, spooning Stiles from behind with one arm over his waist, while Stiles used his bicep as pillow. The omega giggled as Derek trapped his legs, limbs wildly wriggled until the alpha growled, soft and guttural, for the omega to calm down and go the fuck to sleep already.

“Love you, Derek.” Stiles mumbled as he fell off the edge, body pliant as sleep claimed him.

Derek smiled, a gentle curl on his lips as he pressed them on the boy’s neck. Every inhale of the omega’s sweet scent had Derek soon following after.


End file.
